


close to you

by amylovescallie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylovescallie/pseuds/amylovescallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke has a cold. his head hurts, his nose is runny, his throat hurts and his eyes are itchy all he wants is to be next to ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close to you

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off the song bloom by the paper kites. and it's terribly short but whateves bc i'm working on more stuff  
> -ash  
> xx

laying in bed when he woke up he just wanted to die. why couldn't this cold go away quicker. "ashton?" he whispered wondering if the older lad was awake. "mmm." ashton mumbled under his breath bringing his arm to wrap around luke's waist. luke just groaned not even remembering what he was going to say. "it'll go away soon babe i promise." ashton mumbled now pulling luke closer to him and luke automatically pushed his head under ashton chin resting his ear on ashton chest listening to the thudding of his heart.

"i sure am glad there's no soundcheck today cause i'd sound terrible." he mumbled to ashton grabbing ashton's free hand and playing with his abnormally long fingers. "hush luke you would still sound perfect." and luke giggled slightly. "i love you." the older boy mumbled into luke's hair "i love you too ash." he said to the older lad.

luke tried not to sniffle to much so as not to annoy ashton. ashton sighed "luke I can feel you fighting the sniffles. just sniffle i promise i don't mind." he said quietly finally opening his eyes. and luke said nothing but began sniffling and once or twice he sneezed. eventually he felt luke's breath even out but he still had the sniffles. "i love you." he whispered on last time before bringing him bone crushingly close and closing his eyes before drifting of to sleep.


End file.
